1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing an application in a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
To protect private information, a password is generally used in a wireless terminal. The password used in the wireless terminal, however, merely unlocks the wireless terminal.
Moreover, the wireless terminal can store only one password and does not provide a function of distinguishing a user or managing data using the password.